This specification relates to managing mobile device applications in a wireless network.
Many mobile devices have wireless communication capabilities. For example, some mobile devices can communicate with a wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), a Personal Area Network (PAN) (e.g., Bluetooth and others), or a public land mobile network using cellular technology (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM), Universal Mobile Telecommunication Services (UMTS), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), etc.). Some mobile devices execute applications that utilize the wireless communication capabilities of the mobile device, for example, to communicate with external systems or devices.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.